PRKF New Team
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: With the new morphing stones turned into rings, who will join together to become the new team?


"This is cool!" Aiden stated in response to finding out about their kids, "I told you we should give it to them."

"They will be in danger. Every day," Elle informed him.

"I don't know what to think. How she has heat powers is beyond me," Jack spoke of his daughter. Piper shook her head in response.

"We can't let them keep them," Elle decided looking at Raven for confirmation.

Raven looked deep in thought, "Listen, two things. One, how would you even take them back from them? Take them in their sleep? They are bonded to the power now, it can't be undone that easily. Second, look at us, we were in danger every day. As rangers, we know the risks. We might have been a year or two older when we became rangers but there have been many that are teens. As long as they know the risks, and we know the risks, I wouldn't stop them just like they couldn't stop you, am I right?" She asked her team. They nodded in response.

"What about Tommy?" Piper brought up, "I know evil will always be out there, what if we lose our kids because we let them do this and we can't protect them?"

"Any of us are at risk at all times, they could lose us, we could lose them, at least this way they have some power to protect themselves," Raven added.

"I don't know," Elle commented.

"Let's take a vote, those for letting them have powers raise your hands," Raven, Skull, and Aiden raised their hands.

"Who is against," Elle, Piper, and Jack raised their hands.

"Bulk, you need to be tiebreaker. You were trusted to keep the rings safe, do you think they are safe with the kids and do you think they can handle the power?" Raven asked.

After a few moments thought he replied, "Some people aren't cut out to be rangers, I know I wouldn't be. However, Skylar said she was drawn to them and they all seem to want to give it a try. How about a deal: they keep the powers, as long as they know the risks. Elle can heal them if need be, but how about a fight? Your team versus theirs. I know you will win, but show them the risks in a controlled setting. Show them what it takes to be a ranger, or at least show them what you can do and see if they can block it. They need to know what their powers can do, and what their allies can do," he concluded.

Elle nodded, "I know I voted against, but that makes sense, plus I know you were right, we can't stop them," she admitted.

"I trust them, I'm just worried," Jack commented.

"I agree, I think I'm just worried too," Piper confessed.

"We'll find a way to test them. We might even help them unlock their powers. We need to give them credit, they are stronger than they look and guys, we are getting old," Raven laughed, "We need all the help we can get."

The group agreed and left thinking about how they would test their kid's abilities.

"Guys, there is something going on in the park," Bulk called to the younger team a few days after getting their powers.

"What do we do?" Sierra asked.

"We go in and morph, then fight," Skylar replied.

"I'm so excited!" Damien answered.

The group had been at school during their free period so they wouldn't be missed if they got back in time. They ran off to the source, finding a group of weird looking creatures trying to steal a statue.

"What are those?" Luka yelled.

"I don't know but they don't look good!" Axel replied.

"Let's go!" Skylar yelled, taking command.

Their minds just knew what to do, their arms moved and they were morphed.

"You look cool," Sierra told her twin.

"So do you!" He replied.

"Gold is better than silver," Axel said sticking his tongue out before he realized his brother couldn't see his facial expression.

"Let's get them," Skylar yelled. She reached down and grabbed the saber from her side.

She jumped and struck, taking one of them down. The group followed suit and attacked.

"Let's try our powers," Damien suggested.

Axel and Luka were successful. Luka sent out a small darkness blast which knocked out one of the creatures. Axel sent a lightning bolt which struck down a few more.

"I can't get it to work," Skylar confessed.

"Maybe it takes time," Sierra suggested, trying to stay positive.

After the group knocked the creatures out, they disappeared into thin air.

"Why did they want this statue?" Luka asked.

"Maybe it's valuable?" Sierra suggested.

"Maybe it's hiding something," Axel wondered.

The group looked at it but didn't find anything.

"We need to get back to school, we have to be in class in 5 minutes," Skylar freaked.

"Let's go," Damien replied.

After school they ran to Bulks house.

"That was amazing!" Axel said.

"What were those things?" Damien asked.

"I'm not sure," Bulk admitted, "I am going to ask my sources to find out. How was the battle?" he asked changing the subject.

"Awesome! I hit them with lightning," Axel boasted.

"I hit them with darkness," Luka added.

"I just hit them with my saber," Sierra said plainly.

"Yeah, we all didn't get ahold of our powers today," Skylar concluded.

"Sometimes it takes time but you guys will get ahold of it. Don't be late to your stuff," Bulk reminded. Luka had play practice, which Sierra was going to go watch. Damien had art club. Axel had a game. Skylar didn't have any meetings but planned to study in the library.

"They did what?!" Elle freaked when they arrived at Bulk and Skulls.

"I called them to fight these creatures. You were all at work and they had a free period so it worked out anyway," Bulk added.

"We haven't even tested them yet!" Piper answered.

"They didn't get hurt and we have a picture of what they look like so we know what we are against. No harm," Raven decided.

"Are you just going to sit there and agree with what he did? Our kids could get hurt. Do you not understand that?" Elle questioned.

"You came around to the idea a few days ago, what changed?" Bulk asked.

"We haven't tested them plus you didn't check with us first," Piper replied.

"So you want them to check in every time they are going to battle anything? Did you have to check in with your parents before you went off to fight Lucifers gang?" Skull was getting frustrated.

"Guys, can we calm down?" Jack tried to defuse the situation.

"They might have the kinetic powers like us, but they are their own team. We can't control what they do," Aiden told them.

"They look to Bulk as their mentor, which means we can at least stay updated on things," Raven tried to calm everyone.

"Staying updated and risking our children are two different things," Elle pleaded them to see her side.

"Stop," Raven said loudly, "We cannot take their powers from them, they've already bonded. We can't stop them from being their own ranger team. Even if you take away the morphers they will have kinetic powers now, whether they've unlocked them now or not, they will, their symbols are decided. I'd rather be there to help them than try to prevent something we can't. That is my final decision."

"Just because we chose you as a leader, doesn't mean you have a say in our children's fate," Elle got up and stormed off.

"Sorry guys," Aiden apologized while following his wife.

"I just need time," Piper told them as she left the room, "I know how dangerous it can be, I don't want any of our kids hurt."

"I think they need to be their own team, but I don't want to choose sides between any of you. I'm neutral Switzerland. See you later guys," Jack left to follow Piper.

Raven who had been standing at the head of the table sat down, "Why do they want me as a leader if they don't like what I have to say?"

"They are just worried, and I know you are too," Skull kissed her forehead.

"You know if it looked more dangerous or anything bad happened I would call you instantly," Bulk comforted. The couple nodded in response.


End file.
